The present invention relates to a storage case preferably employed for storing information-storage medium (hereinafter, it is called a disc) such as a magnetic disc and an optical disc.
FIGS. 19 and 20 show a known disc storage case 101 for storing a plurality of discs. This disc storage case 101 comprises a case main body 107, a cover 108 for opening and closing an opening of the case main body 107 and a rotating means 109 for rotatably installing the cover 108 to the case main body 107. The case main body 107 comprises a bottom plate 102, and front, back, right side and left side plates 103, 104, 105 and 106 which are provided at four sides of the bottom plate 102 so as to surround the bottom plate 102.
As shown in FIG. 21, the rotating means 109 comprises a rotation shaft 110 installed to the case main body 107 and a bearing portion installed to the cover 108. The rotation shaft 110 is formed into a cylindrical shape. The bearing portion 111 is also formed into a cylindrical shape which is larger in diameter than that of the rotation shaft 110. The cover 108 is arranged so as to be rotated from a closed condition by 180xc2x0 and to be put in an open condition shown in FIG. 20.
However, this conventional storage case 101 has the following problems:
(1) When the cover 108 is put in the open condition, a gravity point of the storage case 101 is moved. This puts the storage case 101 into an unstable state that the storage case 101 tends to fall down. Further a width W1 of the storage case 101 in the cover open condition becomes twice the width W2 of the storage case in a cover closed condition (W1=2xc3x97W2), and therefore the storage case restricted in space.
(2) When a lot of discs 201 are stored in the case main body 107, it is difficult to pull out the disc 201 from the case main body 107, due to.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a storage case which solves the above problems by arranging so as to be able to move a cover uprightly to a back of a case main body and to tilt a front plate of the case main body forward.
A storage case according to the present invention comprises a case main body, a cover and a rotating means. The case main body comprises a bottom plate, a front plate, a back plate, a right plate and a left plate, the front, back, right and left plates being arranged so as to surround four sides of the bottom plate, the case main body having an opening opposite to the bottom plate. The cover is installed to the case main body so as to open and close the opening of the case main body. The rotating means rotatably installs the cover to the case main body. The rotating means comprises a rotation shaft installed to the cover and a bearing portion installed to the case main body, the bearing portion being formed into a elongate groove extending in a vertical direction of the case main body.